A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) in a vehicle is known which measures air pressure of tires using sensor units provided in tires and directly sends measurement values to a reception apparatus in the vehicle wirelessly.
Patent literature 1 discloses an in-facility apparatus that receives an ID sent directly by a sensor unit of the TPMS wirelessly and permits the use of the facility such as opening a shutter of a parking lot when the received ID is already registered in a use-permission database.